Steffy Returns
by Kattara
Summary: Steffy Returns and has a surprise for Liam
1. Back With A Baby

_**Steffy Returns**_

_**Steffy returns with a child. she never lost her child with Liam and now has a beautiful little girl belonging to her and Liam. how will Hope react to this?**_

_**Hope was snuggled against Liam loving every moment they spent together. her new friend Wyatt was just that, a friend. he told her they would be friends nothing more. she heard her phone ring and ignored it. then she heard Liam get up to answer his own phone. he returned to her and they snuggled all night.**_

_**Brooke was beside herself. she had just found out Steffy was returning to L.A and had a surprise for everyone. she had tried calling Hope and Liam but both hadn't answered their phones. after the disaster with her, Bill and Katie everything was just now settling down. Katie had taken Will and left them all. Bill had been devastated as had Brooke but everything was okay now and Bill was back to his old self. he was kept up to date on everything with Will. Katie would send him pictures and videos but nothing more to reveal where she went.**_

_**even Taylor had left Eric. Taylor had given Brooke a punch in the face before she left to where ever she went to. Brooke had gotten a swollen face and two black eyes and then by all their shock Taylor had gottena DVD from Stephanie after calling a lawyer and turns out Stephanie had a backup in case things were going bad with the company. now Taylor was in charge of everything and appointed Thomas as President. Rick willingly left to start fresh with Maya in England as President there of that branch of Foresster. now he and Maya had a child on the way.**_

_**meanwhile Steffy was on a plane getting off in L.A. she had told everyone she was going back next week but to avoid a fiasco she came home a week early. it had been exactly one year since she left Liam behind. she picked up the car seat beside her rocking her daughter back to sleep as she got in the limo her brother has sent. only Thomas had been the one to know when she was really coming home and why. she never miscarried like she had thought and she could have more children. she saw a specialist once she got to Paris who told her she was already pregnant! she had been so happy as her pregnancy progressed without stress on her body.**_

_**her daughter Jean Aspen Forrester was now a 3 month old child. her weight was excellent and she slept easy. Jean was being strapped in as her mother enjoyed seeing L.A as she was being taken to her loft. nobody would be there except Thomas. her father had said he would never return to L.A.**_

_**after an hour and feeding Jean she arrived at the loft. there stood a new addition to her loft and her own brother!**_

_**Thomas: hey sis! great to see you! motherhood suits you.**_

_**Steffy: thanks Thomas. Jean does give me a run for my money though but thankfully she's asleep.**_

_**laughing he helps her settle Jean into her new crib. after deeming her daughter asleep, she grabs the moniter and sits with her brother to catch up.**_

_**Steffy: so catch me up with the latest big brother.**_

_**Thomas: well as you probably already know Liam and Hope are living together, again. Katie found out from our mom Brooke and Bill slept together and conceived a child.**_

_**Steffy: wow?! how far along is she now?**_

_**Thomas: she lost the baby. stress.**_

_**Steffy: oh. go on.**_

_**Thomas: well Katie left Bill and took their son with her. but Bill gets pictures and can see Will whenever he wants as long as its here in L.A. not whereever Katie is. mom and Eric split because he kept taking Brooke's side and mom has had enough of Brooke.**_

_**Steffy: things were going so well when i left!**_

_**Thomas: well things are better now. mom has complete control of the company thanks to grandma. she appointed me president and Rick requested to be transfered to get away from Caroline so he is in England there.**_

_**Steffy: wow. alot has changed since i've been gone.**_

_**Thomas: the company is back with style now. the slump we were in is no more thanks to your Intimates Line.**_

_**Steffy: hey anything to help our family company.**_

_**after talking for a few hours Thomas slept over and Steffy went to sleep knowing tomorrow would be a day she would never forget.**_

_**Thomas had decided that morning to go with Steffy to Liam's. as much as she tried he would not budge and still went with her. Steffy knew Hope would be at work right now and Liam needed to know about their daughter and maybe soon he would be ready to hear the truth.**_

_**she pulled into Liam's street and saw Hope leaving in the limo. Hope never recognized Steffy thankfully. Steffy drove up the driveway and stopped. she got out and while Thomas grabbed Jean's things she grabbed Jean. not wanting to be here long she had only packed a few things. she rang the doorbell and it opened. there was Liam.**_

_**Liam had heard the doorbell and thought Hope had forgotten something. he opened the door to find still-his-wife Steffy at the door instead, with a baby in her arms!**_

_**Liam: Steffy?**_

_**Steffy: can we come in?**_

_**Thomas: like now?**_

_**Liam: uh yeah sure, come on in.**_

_**Steffy walked in and with their daughter in her arms she faced Liam.**_

_**Steffy: meet our daughter Jean Aspen Forresster.**_


	2. Hope & Brooke's Fears

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Liam was shocked! how did he have a daughter? with Steffy? the doctors told him they had lost the baby from the accident! he watched Steffy hold the child in her arms looking nervously at him while Thomas only looked like a predater ready to strike. there was no denying whos father this child was. Jean looked identical to him and Steffy equally. he walked closer and Thomas slightly backed off to allow the family a little room.**_

_**Hope was shocked! there in front of her was Steffy and Liam with a child between them. she cleared her throat getting thier attention which Steffy's was a look of annoyance. Liam's was a guilty look and Thomas just had a smirk on his face.**_

_**Hope: whats going on here? when did you get back?**_

_**Steffy: yesterday**_

_**Hope: last i heard you weren't coming back ever.**_

_**Steffy: yeah well things changed for me.**_

_**Liam: i uh...**_

_**Steffy: i brought Jean to meet her father. now that hes' met her i will take my leave. if you wanna spend time with her again Liam just come over, alone.**_

_**Hope: bye Steffy. nice seeing you (sarcastically)**_

_**Steffy: not likely. bye Liam (sweetly)**_

_**Liam: bye Steffy.**_

_**Steffy and Thomas leave with the baby. Hope turns to Liam smiling at him.**_

_**Hope: i forgot my pictures for the line, sorry didnt mean to interrupt anything.**_

_**Liam: oh no, just kinda got surprised is all.**_

_**Hope: yea thats Steffy for you. well then i will see you later tonight? the restaraunt we planned?**_

_**Liam: uh yea. 8 o clock i will be there.**_

_**Hope: um you promise? last time you forgot.**_

_**Liam: no this time i swear i will be there.**_

_**as Hope walked out to the awaiting Limo, she wondered if Steffy and this baby would change anything for her and Liam? shaking the thoughts from her head she decided if it came down to it she would convince Liam to move away with her somewhere far away from Steffy and her child. was the child Liam's baby?**_

_**meanwhile Brooke was nervous and on edge. Steffy was back with a child claiming it was Liam's daughter too. this threw her entire plan out the window. she had hoped Steffy would never return much less with a child that would bond her and Liam together more than they already were. Eric and the rest of the family walked in ready to start the meeting. she saw Hope shaking and decided to ask Hope questions later.**_

_**meanwhile Steffy was back in her loft alone with Jean. she had just gotten her daughter down for a nap and set the baby moniter on the coffee table in front of her. as she picked up a book to read her door was being knocked on. she went to the door thinking it was Thomas but was shocked to find it was Liam.**_

_**Liam: hey**_

_**Steffy: hey**_

_**Liam: may i come in?**_

_**Steffy: uh yea. come on in.**_

_**Liam walks in as Steffy closes the door.**_

_**Liam: so where's Jean?**_

_**Steffy: she's taking her nap finally.**_

_**Liam: oh i didnt know. i came by to see her.**_

_**Steffy: you dont have to leave Liam, she'll be up in an hour for her burp and another round of belly poking.**_

_**Liam: i can do that. dad gave me the day off anyway.**_

_**Steffy: (laughing) you're bored sitting at home.**_

_**Liam: yep. so how was the pregnancy?**_

_**Steffy: it was fine. progressed with no stress or trouble**_

_**Liam" thats great. why didn't you tell me?**_

_**Steffy: because you had moved on, with Hope. i didn't want to put anything on you, or risk losing our unborn child again.**_

_**Liam: Steffy, you could have told me.**_

_**Steffy: if Hope or Brooke had found out Liam, our daughter would have never had a chance. with both of them in our ears **__constantly__** about how our marriage was a sham, and oyu loved Hope more than you could ever love me, i couldnt put our daughter through any of it. i did not want that again. i wanted peace without them flaunting how you love Hope more than me everyday in my face non-stop.**_

_**Liam: i am so sorry Steffy. i wish i had been there for you during the pregnancy.**_

_**Steffy: i wanted a stress free pregnancy, and i was able to get it, but while i was, Hope was here, with my husband. do you know how much it hurts Liam? to see the person you love more than anything, with someone else? to Hope, you're a consolation prize. everyone see's it. to me, you were my everything.**_

_**Liam was shocked. meanwhile Hope was putting her folders away as Brooke walked up to Hope. Thomas knew this could only mean trouble but had important things to do. he would take care of Brooke later, more like fire her as he smiled at the thought.**_

_**Brooke: i take it you heard about Steffy?**_

_**Hope: more like found her with Liam.**_

_**Brooke: oh sweetheart.**_

_**Hope: and the best part, she had Liam's child in her arms while she was standing right beside him. she showed up right after i left the beach house, but i went back because i forgot something and when i walked in, i felt like i was a third wheel. like it wasn't my house, it was Steffy's.**_

_**Brooke: well lets just pray she leaves with that child soon so you and Liam can get on with your future.**_

_**Hope: honestly, i feel like she's not going anywhere, like she's back to stay and if she does, i'm afraid i'm going to lose Liam to her and that child.**_

_**Brooke: it won't happen.**_

_**Hope: i don't think anything can stop her if she wanted Liam back for good.**_

_**Brooke: oh Hope.**_

_**Hope hugged her mother and prayed she wouldnt lose Liam. meanwhile Liam was still at Steffy's now playing with his three month old daughter Jean, admiring his little girl. Steffy smiled and laughed feeling everything was right for once. Liam stayed all day playing with Jean and catching up with Steffy, it was wonderful. he felt like everything was right as it should be. but he remembered Hope, and the future they were planning on sharing soon.**_

_**Hope returned home to find Liam gone. **_

_**Hope: Liam! i'm home! Liam you here?!**_

_**she waited a moment**_

_**Hope: where could he be? his dad is at work, Steffy! he's at her place i bet seeing thier child. not for long.**_

_**she grabbed her keys and left to get Liam.**_

_**Steffy and Liam were playing peek-a-boo with Jean when they heard a knock at the door. Steffy and Liam both ignored it and kept their focus on their daughter. Steffy got up when the knocking became banging. Liam beat her to the door as she turned back to Jean picking her up. Liam opened the door to find a frustrated Hope. Steffy rolled her eyes as she bounced Jean a little making the little girl coo.**_

_**Hope: am i interrupting something Liam?**_

_**Steffy: yeah Hope. Father Daughter bonding.**_

_**Liam: Hope what are you doing here? i thought you had a meeting and you texted me it was going into overtime.**_

_**Hope: well it ended pretty well and i went home to find you not there, so i thought i would find you here, with her.**_

_**Steffy: with his daughter and wife?**_

_**Hope: with his mistake. you Steffy. Liam we do have reservations remember?**_

_**Liam: not for another six hours Hope. are you okay?**_

_**Steffy: no she's not okay with you being here bonding with your daughter, she's not okay with me being around you even though i am your wife and she's not. Hope is bothered because our child survived and isnt gone.**_

_**Liam: Steffy! thats rediculous! why would she think that? she's a kind person and understanding!**_

_**Steffy: deny it Hope. tell Liam what a good, kind, understanding person you are.**_

_**Hope: i have nothing to say to you Steffy. Liam come home with me right now please.**_

_**Steffy: Hope he's spending time with his family.**_

_**Hope: i am his family now, not you. Liam i am leaving this place now, are you coming with me or not.**_

_**Liam: uh yeah, i want to put Jean down first. just wait for me okay Hope.**_

_**Liam takes Jean out of Steffy's arms and heads to Jeans nursery. Hope glares at Steffy but Steffy smirks.**_

_**Hope: you're enjoying this aren't you Steffy?!**_

_**Steffy: oh yes i am. after everything you and your whore of a mother has done to my ENTIRE family, you are only the beginning Hope. the next one on my list, Brooke.**_

_**Hope: you can't touch her Steffy.**_

_**Steffy: wanna bet Hope? i know your secret, and i will not be afraid to blow it sky high against you and the rest of the Logan Family. i am only here for one thing.**_

_**Hope: you cannot have Liam. he is mine.**_

_**Steffy: he was never yours. he was always mine. leave now Hope or i will tell Liam the real reason i left L.A.**_

_**Hope: after everything you've done to me, you wouldn't dare say that.**_

_**Steffy: try my patience Hope, and you will see how much of my grandmother i can really be.**_

_**Hope was scared but hurried out of the loft quickly. Liam came back out without Jean and a baby moniter in his hand.**_

_**Liam: where's Hope?**_

_**Steffy: not sure. she left quick though. so same time tomorrow or you want to meet somewhere?**_

_**Liam: how about my place. you and Jean can come there early tomorrow and we can spend time with her.**_

_**Steffy: sounds great, we will be there around nine.**_

_**Liam: alright looking forward to it.**_

_**he hands her the moniter and heads out after Hope. he finds her in his car waiting, crying her eyes out. Hope see's him and immediately stops crying as Liam gets behind the wheel.**_

_**Liam: Hope whats the matter with you?!**_

_**Hope: i'm sorry Liam, i guess just seeing you with her again made everything come back. everything she did to us.**_

_**Liam: Hope you have got to let that go, or you can't move on from what happened in the past.**_

_**Hope: it hurts Liam. now even more you two share a child together and we will never get her out of our lives because of that child. she may stop the divorce Liam.**_

_**Liam: if she wanted to stop the divorce, she would have already Hope. she wants to move on with her life just as much as i want to move on with my life, with you. Jean will understand when she is older daddy loves Hope.**_

_**Hope: but what if Steffy tells Jean something else?**_

_**Liam: Steffy has made it clear she is only here to let me be in Jean's life, nothing more.**_

_**Hope: what if Steffy uses Jean to come between us?**_

_**Liam: i already asked her, she said she would never use an innocent child like that and almost kicked me out for even suggesting something like that.**_

_**Hope: i dont know Liam. something tells me there's more to the reason she came back and i feel like, its over for you and me before its even begun.**_

_**Hope looked nervous to Liam but he figured it was Steffy being back and now with their child, things were definitely different.**_

_**meanwhile Steffy was walking to her door, hearing a knocking and opened it to reveal Brooke. Brooke barged in and threw her purse on Steffy's couch in anger.**_

_**Brooke: come on Steffy, out with it. why are you really back in L.A?**_

_**meanwhile Hope and Liam were finishing getting ready for their date.**_

_**Hope: you sure this one looks better?**_

_**Liam: the blue dress brings out your eyes Hope, and with the pearls on your neck and wrist you will look amazing.**_

_**Hope: thank you Liam. i am really nervous about the dinner tonight with my mom, Rick and Maya.**_

_**Liam: tonight will be fine. don't worry you look amazing Hope and tonight is our night remember?**_

_**Hope: any idea if Steffy's going to show up?**_

_**Liam: Hope, please dont start. Steffy is at her place with Jean she wont just show up. now get ready and let's go.**_

_**Hope smiled and nodded, as Liam walked out to leave. she sat at her vanity wondering if Steffy would use thier daughter to take Liam away from her. she put her pearl bracelet on and walked out of the room.**_

_**Steffy could only smirk. Brooke wasn't beating around the bush.**_

_**Brooke: you tell me right now young lady.**_

_**Steffy: you're not my mother. want to try again?**_

_**Brooke: i dont care Steffy. you tell me why you are really back and i want to know now.**_

_**Steffy: afraid i'm gonna blow yours and Hope's secret sky high and everyone will know what you did?**_

_**Brooke: Hope deserves this with Liam and you know that Steffy. after everything you have done against Hope you could let her have this chance with Liam.**_

_**Steffy: (smirking) oh come on Brooke, you and i both know hse's had more than enough **__chances__** to be with Liam.**_

_**Brooke: but you've always interferred with their relationships and tore them apart.**_

_**Steffy: (sweetly) oh if they were so destined for each other nothing would have come between them. **_

_**Brooke: you seduced Liam away from Hope...**_

_**Steffy: like you did my father from my mother? like you did from my grandfather from my grandmother? shall we go on?**_

_**Brooke: you owe Hope...**_

_**Steffy: i do not owe Hope anything. when Liam wanted her, i left him alone. i respected their marriages and their commitments, but when he chose me, both of you would not leave Liam and me alone.**_

_**Brooke: you had your chance with Liam.**_

_**Steffy: oh really? not the way i remember it. you and Hope throwing your bull at Liam every chance you got. everytime Liam was alone Hope throwing herself at him declaring they could be together, you constantly humiliating me about my marriage. i have had enough of you and your daughter ruining my life. you know why i am here, now let's not make the papers and gossip.**_

_**Brooke: you will not get Liam. he is committed to Hope now and soon enough forever. once the divorce is final he and Hope will start their own family and lives together.**_

_**Steffy: well for one thing, you forgot the other reason i came back to L.A.**_

_**Brooke: what other reason could there be?**_

_**Steffy: my grandmother's company. i am now the owner of Forrester Creations, not my grandfather.**_

_**Brooke was shocked! Steffy smirked.**_


	3. Time For Change

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Brooke was shocked beyond words! how did Steffy get control of the company? it was rediculous and preposterous! **_

_**Brooke: how in the hell did you get control?!**_

_**Steffy: i called the lawyers and once they saw the numbers they whipped out a DVD for me. my grandmother on that DVD said, if everything goes down the drain with grand-dad in charge, i am to take over the company. i am in charge now.**_

_**Brooke: that can't be! its impossible!**_

_**Steffy: nope its true. i have a copy and tomorrow everyone will be watching it. i plan on making a few changes as well to this company for the better.**_

_**Brooke: you wont have this company long. i will make sure you wont. once the numbers are in the ground, Eric will take back over with Rick and bring it out of your slump.**_

_**Steffy: oh Brooke, you really think you are even going to be here after tomorrow?**_

_**Brooke: i won't be fired unless Eric says so. i have put more into this company than anyone else...**_

_**Steffy: blah blah bah. yeah i heard this song and dance before Brooke, i am done with you and your daughter. now my daughter is sleeping so leave my loft now.**_

_**Brooke storms out angry as Steffy closes the door gently so as not to wake her daughter. Steffy locked the door good and went to nap on the couch. **_

_**meanwhile Liam, Hope, Rick and Maya were at the restaraunt as Brooke walked in flustered but calm and collective. everyone was having a great time getting to know Maya more. Liams phone dinged and it was a picture of Jean smiling. he smiled catching Hope's attention to fury. Hope saw the picture from her seat and was fumming. tonight was supposed to be about her and Liam not Jean, Steffy and Liam. she contemplated a little, turned his phone off when he wasn't looking and went back to her food smiling her $100 smile at Liam.**_

_**meanwhile Steffy was trying to calm down Jean who was crying loudly. just a moment ago Jean was smiling and cooing now she was crying. feeling Jean's forhead she ran and grabbed a thermometer finding her daughter had a temperature of 102.6. not taking any chances she grabbed the diaper bag, her purse, and Jean leaving to the hospital. she gave Jean a small dose of baby tylenol and started driving as she picked up her cell dialing a number.**_

_**meanwhile Rick stood up smiling.**_

_**Rick: alright i have an announcement. Maya and I are taking the company further. we have decided to make Maya our top model for Hope for The Future. and i have also relaunched Brooke's Bedroom which is doing magnificently. our model Tessa has been doing wonderfully in her position.**_

_**Brooke: all wonderful news.**_

_**Rick: not just that, Maya will be taking a leave of absence for awhile and then coming back later this year.**_

_**Hope: why whats wrong?**_

_**Maya: thats another reason we are all here. we just found out yesterday, i'm pregnant.**_

_**Hope: thats wonderful! congradulations you two!**_

_**as hugs went around and was settled they ordered food and begun talking buisness again.**_

_**Brooke: so how are things going with the company?**_

_**Rick: they're going. thanks to the relaunches, the numbers are picking back up, slowly but coming around. i didnt want to alarm Hope, so i have kept the numbers from her.**_

_**Brooke: with everything going on, thats one thing she doesnt need to stress about.**_

_**Rick: right thats why i havent told her. so let's talk about her and Liam setting a date for their wedding in the future.**_

_**Brooke: right. let's keep it a good atmosphere and keep the conversation away from the topic of Steffy. i do need to speak to you later about her, its very important.**_

_**Rick: i already know about her little meeting tomorrow and there's nothing she can do to us.**_

_**after dinner everyone had a wonderful time. Hope and Liam went home to find Thomas there. Liam and Steffy walked up to their door.**_

_**Liam: hey Thomas, what are you doing here?**_

_**Thomas: i came to find you!**_

_**Liam: whats going on?**_

_**Thomas: why wasn't your phone on?**_

_**Liam: it's on.**_

_**Hope: no i turned it off. Steffy was interrupting our evening with my family.**_

_**Thomas: yeah well Steffy was trying to get ahold of you all night, Jean is in the hospital. she's running a very lethal fever.**_

_**Liam: oh no! i've gotta get to them! thanks Thomas!**_

_**Hope went to be right behind Liam but Thomas stopped her.**_

_**Thomas: you and i need to talk Hope. now**_

_**Hope could only look at Thomas in curiosity.**_

_**Thomas: why did you turn off Liam's phone.**_

_**Hope just glared at Thomas. meanwhile Steffy was in the waiting room waiting for news about her little girl. Steffy didnt take any chances when Jean spiked a fever high and fast. she had tried calling Liam on her way to the hospital but it kept going straight to voicemail so she called Thomas. now here she was waiting for news. she heard Liam's voice.**_

_**Liam: Steffy! Steffy! Steffy!**_

_**Steffy: Liam!**_

_**they hugged each other as Steffy cried hard. Liam knew what Hope did was wrong but holding Steffy right now was all that mattered because thier only child was in a life or death situation again. he held Steffy until the doctors came in.**_

_**Thomas: tell me right now Hope. why?**_

_**Hope: because it wasn't fair the rest of us had our phones off except him. so i turned it off.**_

_**Thomas: you want to talk about fair? he has an infant child in his life now, no matter what you do, you cannot change it.**_

_**Hope: Thomas after everything Steffy has pulled against me, i deserve a chance of happiness for once.**_

_**Thomas: Steffy owned up to all her lies and mistakes, you however never have. you blame everyone else when its clearly your fault. you're never wrong. when they were married, you were in Liam's face **__every chance__** you and Brooke got. Steffy and Liam never had a chance in hell because of you.**_

_**Hope: Liam is mine, not hers.**_

_**Thomas: well right now, they have a sick child they need to focus on, not you causing drama Hope.**_

_**Hope: i haven't done anything wrong Thomas.**_

_**Thomas: you have done alot Hope and it needs to stop.**_

_**Hope: i will marry Liam and have children with him.**_

_**Thomas: after tomorrow, i doubt you on that.**_

_**Hope: what do you mean?**_

_**Thomas: i hear new things will be happening at Forrester.**_

_**Thomas left giving Hope a stern look. Hope walked inside the house to wait for her fiancee to return. meanwhile Steffy and Liam were speaking to the doctor.**_

_**Liam: is Jean okay?!**_

_**Doctor: yes. she is fine now. her fever hitting that fast and that high would have surely killed her. thankfully your wife got little Jean here quickly. in a week after we bring her temperature to normal she can go home with her mommy and daddy.**_

_**Steffy: what are the chances she recover quicker can she go home sooner than a week?**_

_**Doctor: of course as long as her vitals read normal for one whole day then yes.**_

_**Steffy/Liam: thank goodness.**_

_**Doctor: she should be fine after a few days. but like i said we want her to stay as long as possible to make sure she's stable.**_

_**Steffy: okay.**_

_**Liam: thank you Doctor Russell. thank you.**_

_**Doctor: you know it's not often parents are so bonded together anymore. Jean sure is lucky to have two parents that love her very much. let me go find her a room and i can get you settled.**_

_**Liam: settled?**_

_**Doctor: yes. i'm sure you want to stay the night. i will be right back with a cot.**_

_**the doctor left and a nurse took them to their baby girl. she was hooked up to some machines and was sedated so she wouldnt move the wires. Steffy gently rubbed her daughters belly soothingly and smiled at her little girl. she kissed Jean's forehead while Liam stood behind Steffy trying to give her some support.**_

_**Liam knew he had to go back to Hope or she would be irate, but Steffy and Jean needed him now and Jean's health was more important than Hope throwing a hissy fit. Steffy fell asleep on the cot while Liam just set up and stared at his sleeping daughter. the child Steffy thought she lost, almost lost her mind for, was right here and Steffy seemed happy again. Jean had his eyes and his hair but everything else was definitely Steffy. he used a finger to put in her little fist and kissed Jean's little hand.**_

_**Hope was irate. Liam should have at least called her by now, or something. she headed to bed locking all the doors knowing Liam had a key and fell asleep quickly.**_

_**Steffy got up the next morning, and checked on Jean to find Liam talking to her. she laughed getting Liam's attention.**_

_**Steffy: hey i need to go to Forrester for a bit, wanna have some one on one with Jean?**_

_**Liam: i would love to! just be careful okay?**_

_**Steffy: i will i promise.**_

_**Steffy grabbed her bag and after changing, she headed to the company to do some damage control. she walked right into Rick's office where Rick and Eric were looking over designs. she walked in and set down behind the desk making herself comfortable.**_

_**Rick: Steffy, what a nice surprise, thats my chair.**_

_**Steffy: i'm just waiting for everyone to get here.**_

_**Pam, Donna, Brooke, Hope, Thomas, Maya and soem others walked in. a lawyer also came in last setting everything up for a DVD. Steffy stood and motioned everyone to sit as the lawyer sat beside her pulling out a file and a DVD.**_

_**Steffy: alright it has come to my attention, the numbers are horrid. i am here to correct the numbers.**_

_**Rick: you dont even work here anymore. my father is the owener and i am the president of the company.**_

_**Steffy: Micheal, please show them the papers first.**_

_**Micheal: according to the Will of Stephanie Forrester, Steffy Forrester is the background owner with 75% control. if the numbers for the company are so low as in 40% low, she is to take full control immediately and she can do as she see's fit.**_

_**Eric: preposturous! my Stephanie never would take this company from me like this!**_

_**Micheal: true she gave you the control but feared if something bad happened she wanted one of her grandchildren to take over who was buisness savy, and a great designer.**_

_**Eric: why not Rick? or Hope even? why not Thomas?**_

_**Micheal: i have a DVD that can explain that.**_

_**he put the DVD in and a second later there, was Stephanie Forrester. she wasn't coughing and had a face of fury. Eric gulped knowing something bad was about to happen.**_

_**Stephanie: alright. if you are watching this, then things are going bad. Eric you nincompoop, i trusted you to keep my family company going after my death. a short while ago, i made a DVD giving you the power to keep Forrester going. if you are watching this, then you have driven the company into the ground. i have no doubt Brooke's children are in the higher seats of power, i don't think so anymore. with this DVD i hereby give Steffy all the power of Forrester. she will be the new owner from now on. this DVD cannot be challenged it is very much legal. what Steffy says goes. have a nice day.**_

_**the DVD went off. the Logans were in rage, especially Hope.**_

_**Micheal: what Stephanie said was true. the DVD is legal and binding. Mrs. Spencer is now in control of everything. if you need me again ma'am, you know where to find me.**_

_**Steffy: thank you Micheal and tell Victor i said thank you for allowing you to help me today.**_

_**Micheal: of course ma'am.**_

_**Micheal walks out the door and Steffy smiles as she scans the room ready for some fun.**_

_**Steffy: alright, in front of you are folders. they are all about each and every one of you. my personal assistant has kept an eye on the company and all of you for me. let's start with Brooke. hm. interesting. nothing. you have contributed nothing in the last two years. you are in and out constantly, never show up for work on time, or at all.**_

_**Brooke: i do have a life Steffy.**_

_**Steffy: you also have a job, or rather had one. you're fired effective immediately.**_

_**Brooke: you can't fire me!**_

_**Steffy: that DVD and grandma's will, says otherwise now leave or i will get security.**_

_**Steffy got the next folder. Hope Logan.**_

_**Steffy: alright, Hope Logan. your line is suffering, the numbers are so down its rediculous. you have had no sales on your line in months. i am pushing your line on the back burner. Thomas i wan your Men's Line to take front stage. the numbers there are enough to keep things going for awhile. Hope your office will be exactly the same one you had before **__my dad__** left.**_

_**Hope: you can't do this to me!**_

_**Steffy: i can, and i did.**_

_**Hope set back down jaw down. Thomas Forrester was up next.**_

_**Steffy: nice Thomas. your numbers are doing excellent and it looks like you keep going beyond what is expected. oyu are fine and you can take Hope's office by mine.**_

_**Thomas: thank you.**_

_**Steffy: next is Rick Logan-Forrester. wow. these number are horrid Rick. i do not even know where to begin. alot of what i am reading, is the same as your mothers' file but you have made things worse. you're fired, effective immediately.**_

_**Rick didnt make a sound. he knew she was right. they all had copies of what Steffy was reading. he slumped in his seat. Maya held his hand trying to give him a little emotional support. Steffy moved onto others. some were fired, some were moved to new areas and then she came to Maya Avont. **_

_**Steffy: Maya Avont. everything here is wonderful. you can stay and take my old office. i am putting you in charge of Hope for The Future now. Hope takes orders from you now. i like your work, your determination and the effort you have put into this line.**_

_**Maya: thank you ma'am.**_

_**Steffy: Rick, i change my mind. you aren't fired. oyu work under Thomas with his line. you need to give him some ideas and i want **__both__** of you to be able to work together.**_

_**Rick: ok. thank you for the second chance.**_

_**Steffy: now. Eric Forrester. hm. bad, bad, horrible, horrid good grief! what exactly have you been doing?!**_

_**Eric: i have been doing my job.**_

_**Steffy: apparently not, these numbers say otherwise.**_

_**Eric: so am i fired too? (sarcastically)**_

_**Steffy: actually i need you to get off your high horse and i am putting you on a new line. Timeless.**_

_**Eric: you cannot just create a new line and throw it in the front like that!**_

_**Steffy: why not? you did it for Hope and Rick, why can't i create a new line?**_

_**Eric: you have your intimates line.**_

_**Steffy: yes indeed i do, but we need something different for once and i know this new line will work. so now we are off to other things. as of right now everyone but Thomas and Rick need to leave. Brooke leave the entire building. if i even smell your perfume, i will have security find you and throw you out.**_


	4. Revenge and Sweet Bliss

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Everyone left the room minus Thomas and Rick. Steffy turned to them ready for it.**_

_**Rick: I will not take orders from Thomas.**_

_**Steffy: it's either work under Thomas or you have no job here. Plain and simple Rick.**_

_**Rick: so you remove me from president and insert yourself who is the vice president?**_

_**Steffy: actually Thomas is temporary President. The Vice President position is already filled. My head of the new line Timeless is the new President, but he won't be here until tomorrow.**_

_**Thomas: who's the new President?**_

_**Steffy: you all will find out tomorrow.**_

_**Rick: so now what? You fired my mother, relocated my father, back burned my sister, what else Steffy?**_

_**Steffy: it hurts doesn't it Rick? That's what my grandfather did to me and Thomas. Going by the numbers I saw and I put people where their strengths really count.**_

_**Rick: no you are doing this out of spite. My family is the bad guys and you're what? The innocent victims?**_

_**Steffy: oh no, I have just begun. and as for who gets this company if something happens to me, my daughter gets it all and her guardian is secretly to work behind closed doors for their safety and once my daughter reaches 18 she takes over. And as for your family I have only begun Rick. The damage your mother has done to my family is unforgivable and I am getting payback from her big time and as for you and Hope, let's just say this will be fun, for me.**_

_**Meanwhile Liam had spent all morning with Jean. She giggled and smiled at him when he made funny noises and he was enjoying every minute of it. Steffy texted him the meeting was almost over and she would be there within the hour for Jean so he could go home to Hope. He told her okay and went back to playing with his baby girl. **_

_**Steffy walked in within 45 minutes and told him everything that happened. He was furious at first, but when she showed him the papers and numbers, he was speechless. Hope and her family were sinking the company pretty bad and if Steffy got the company back in working order, sales would go through the roof with her new line Timeless.**_

_**Steffy: so as long as everyone helps out, sales should be through the roof before six months. Based on everyone's strengths I put them were it would definitely make a difference.**_

_**Liam: I totally agree. This makes a lot of sense, Rick's didn't make any sense whatsoever to me. Before four months business will be booming again for the company.**_

_**Hope: what a surprise Steffy. Trying to turn Liam against me already? Trying to get him back?**_

_**Steffy: Hope, what are you doing here?**_

_**Hope: I came to support and see my fiancée, but wow surprise surprise, you're already here.**_

_**Steffy: uh of course I am, I am Jean's mother. I have every right to be here and so does Liam seeing as how he's her father and all, but you have no place here Hope.**_

_**Hope: is he really? Is Liam really the father of your child Steffy, or is this child someone else's'?**_

_**Steffy: so let me get this straight, despite the fact Jean looks identical to Liam, you are questioning her paternity because you think what? I am trying to steal Liam away from you?**_

_**Hope: that's exactly what I think Steffy. You have pulled a lot of miraculous stunts in the past to tear me and Liam apart, so why not this? A miracle child.**_

_**Steffy: the time for the Logan's ruling everything is over, I fired your mother because she was doing what she did best, lie on her back. I repositioned your brother because after what I saw he does not deserve the seat of president. I put grand-dad in charge of a brand new line that could use his expertise. I saw no sales or improvement from your line. That is why Maya is now in charge and you take orders from her. If you do not like what i have done to **__my__** family's company, put it in the opinion box.**_

_**Hope: you really are a piece of work Steffy. I am here to support **__my fiancée__** not be pulled into drama again by you. How's the baby doing so far Liam?**_

_**Steffy: Jean is none of your concern Hope. Please leave or I will call security.**_

_**Hope: I will be her step-mother soon and Liam will have visitation or joint custody even. I plan to be a good role model for this little angel of Liam's.**_

_**Liam: please don't start. Jean doesn't need this.**_

_**Hope: you're right Liam. What Jeanie needs right now is to feel our love and know we are here for her.**_

_**Steffy: you talk like she's yours and Liam's. She's not.**_

_**Hope: not right now Steffy, Jean is more important.**_

_**Steffy: get this through your head the first time. Jean Aspen Forrester-Spencer is **__mine and Liam's__** child. She is not your child and never will be yours.**_

_**H**_

_**ope smirked knowing how to get back at Steffy. Get her child away from Steffy and raise Jean with Liam. With an evil glint in her eyes she smirked into Steffy's fuming face.**_

_**Meanwhile Eric was trying to figure out where Steffy's intentions where, until a guy came up and asked him about a sketch. He loved it but traded the ruffles for silk linen. Steffy had been right; this was a good place for his expertise.**_

_**Thomas and Rick were going over the men's line and actually getting along. They both were bringing new ideas and using old ideas at the same time. Rick couldn't help but feel good, this was different and he still had a job. Maya was also one door down heading Hope for the Future. He saw Hope leave early and knew if Steffy found out, she would be irate. Steffy had put a stop to people leaving work early just because they felt like it, or they thought they could.**_

_**Thomas: so what do you think Rick?**_

_**Rick: huh? Oh let me see. Yeah cotton would definitely be more comfortable than the silk. Some people are allergic to the silk material anyway.**_

_**Thomas: we could do two separate materials for the pants and the underwear?**_

_**Rick: that is a great idea I agree.**_

_**Meanwhile Steffy was about to have a nervous breakdown until she took Hope's arm and took her outside to the nurse's station. Hope jerked her arm back and stared at Steffy.**_

_**Hope: do not grab my arm again!**_

_**Steffy: stay away from my daughter.**_

_**Hope: I am here to support Liam Steffy.**_

_**Steffy: Hope I am not stupid, and I know the history of your family so do not try and take my child from me. If you even try to, you will regret it.**_

_**Hope: oh Steffy after everything you have done to me, I think convincing Liam you're an unfit mother won't be a problem and then having Jean put with us permanently, will be sweet revenge as I raise her and she calls me mommy.**_

_**Steffy: nurse. Please have security escort this crazy lunatic out of here. She's claiming my daughter and husband are hers I want her gone now.**_

_**Nurse: yes ma'am. this way young lady.**_

_**After being thrown out, Hope arrived at her mother's house. She had been humiliated enough by Steffy today, she was tired. As she set on the couch Brooke walked in with a box in her arms. It was her stuff from the company. Brooke saw her daughter and smiled setting her box down and Hope hugged her.**_

_**Brooke: how are Liam and the baby?**_

_**Hope: as far as I know, okay. Steffy had me thrown out.**_

_**Brooke: she had no right! You are Liam's fiancée and should be there with him and his child.**_

_**Hope: Jean's beautiful mom. She's perfect and looks just like Liam. She won't let me near that little angel.**_

_**Brooke: maybe it's time to put Steffy in her place once and for all and show her, you do not mess with a Logan.**_

_**Steffy told Liam what she did but he understood. Hope had acted like Jean was his and Hope's child. He smiled and kept playing with Jean until his phone started blowing up. It was Hope.**_

_**Liam: I gotta go, Hope wants me home.**_

_**Steffy: I got word from the doctors, she can go home today but she has to take her meds on time for the next few months. Can I bring her by tomorrow? I need to go to work tomorrow and I know you are off so would you mind watching our little girl?**_

_**Liam: I'd be happy to watch her.**_

_**With a glance of love and passion, they were inching to each other and their lips met in a fiery passionate kiss. Jean slept soundly as their kiss erupted even more. **_

_**Meanwhile with Hope and Brooke.**_

_**Hope: I don't want Liam getting hurt mom or thinking I am a bad person. I just want Steffy to leave us alone once and for all.**_

_**Brooke: I understand what you mean sweetie. Every time Ridge and I were together, Taylor and Stephanie did everything possible to tear us apart just so Taylor could be with him.**_

_**Hope: well you and dad aren't together, but he's not with Taylor either so nobody really won.**_

_**Brooke: the solution to your problem, make Steffy choose between Jean and Liam. She will choose her child and when she does, use that to your advantage and she will back off. I promise.**_

_**Meanwhile Liam was dropping Steffy off at her loft. Both were blushing and laughing.**_

_**Steffy: well you're still a great kisser.**_

_**Liam: sorry bout that. I kinda lost control.**_

_**Steffy: so did i. I don't want to hurt Hope but what I feel for you is so real and nothing has changed. I love you so much more than Hope ever could and a child we made together seals that love in place.**_

_**LEMON WARNING**_

_**The tension was so thick between them as their lips met once more in a much more heated kiss. However this erupted into clothes being torn off now as clothing was being scattered. **_

_**Steffy kissed down Liam's chest all the way to his slacks. She began unbuttoning his pants and his pants fell to his ankles as did his underwear. **_

_**Liam took off her skirt and panties and then her bra. **_

_**He laid her gently on the floor fondling her breast as he kissed her neck. **_

_**He kissed her until he reached her breasts and begun sucking on them making her moan. **_

_**Steffy fondled his erect dick making it harder. She began playing with it and then pumping it in her hand. Liam moved onto her other breast making her wet. **_

_**Steffy pushed Liam up onto his knees and lowered herself to begin sucking his dick. She was a master at seducing Liam and she knew it. **_

_**She felt him shake a little and pushed him onto his back. Delirious and horny Liam felt her wet pussy on his dick and it moved up and down, up and down, up and down. He got a steady rhythm with her and begun bucking himself into her as he grabbed and fondled her breasts again. **_

_**Feeling Liam near his release Steffy got off and laid on her stomach. Liam got on top behind her putting his throbbing dick inside her wet pussy with her legs closed this time making it even tighter for him as he continued fucking her only this time he felt out of control as he got harder and rougher which she enjoyed. **_

_**He felt his climax and stopped long enough to get onto his back and put Steffy back on top which made their need for release even stronger. Now Steffy was in control of the rhythm and made her pace fast and hard. After ten more minutes of riding Liam's hard dick both of them released at the same time. Both of them were so tired they fell asleep in each other's arms succumbing to the darkness. Steffy's last thoughts were 'revenge is sweet'.**_

_**Meanwhile Hope was at the beach house still trying to call Liam. She had called him hours ago but he texted her, he was supposed to be home already after he dropped Steffy off at her loft. Maybe he went back to see Jean and fell asleep? She locked the doors and went to bed thinking of her plan to take Jean away from Steffy forever, unaware her fiancée was in the arms of another woman sleeping in pure bliss.**_

_**Meanwhile Brooke was walking around Forrester Creations looking for her son. She saw him laughing and joking with Thomas finding it odd the two were not fighting and arguing. Deciding against seeing Rick she went and found Eric instead. She wanted to know who the new President of the company was and fast.**_

_**Eric: Brooke what brings you here? If Steffy finds you here….**_

_**Brooke: I do not care what Steffy thinks. Do you know who the new president of this company is at all?**_

_**Eric: no. Steffy refuses to tell anyone.**_

_**Brooke: damn her.**_

_**Eric: we will all find out in the morning. Go home and get some sleep Brooke. I am trying to convince Steffy to bring you back in.**_

_**Brooke: thank you Eric.**_

_**Meanwhile a flight attendant was walking down the aisle of the plane refilling refreshments.**_

_**Voice: attention passengers, we will be landing in L.A. in ten minutes, please fasten your seat belt and thank you for flying with us.**_

_**The figure held the hand of another passenger and kissed it to reveal Ridge and Taylor who were smiling at each other. On Taylor's hand was a wedding ring that sparkled like her eyes when she looked at Ridge.**_

_**Ridge: I love you Doc.**_

_**Taylor: I love you too Ridge.**_

_**Ridge: forever and always.**_

_**Taylor: forever and always.**_

_**The next morning Liam woke up to find Steffy in his arms. Even though it felt so right to have her in his arms, he was committed to Hope and planning on marrying Hope once his and Steffy's divorce was final. The passion was enormous with Steffy who never held back. He got up quietly and got dressed. He slipped out before Steffy could wake up and headed to the hospital to pick up Jean and bring her to his house since Steffy most likely was already up and headed to work. He texted Steffy he had Jean and was headed to his house. She texted back 'okay' and then 'did you have fun last night?'. He didn't text back and started driving.**_

_**Steffy arrived at the company with her briefcase. She was ready to surprise everyone. She got to her office to find it had been redecorated exactly as she had asked. She went to check on her president's office to find it was back to the way it was before Rick and Eric took over after her grandmother's death. Leaving Thomas as VP was an excellent choice and putting Maya in charge of Hope for the Future was even better. Just in two days the numbers had skyrocketed for both Maya and Thomas.**_

_**Steffy had just got back to her office when Brooke walked in behind her with Hope in tow. Hope shut the door and both turned to Steffy.**_

_**Brooke: we need to talk little missy. Now.**_

_**Steffy eased back into her chair with a smirk on her face. **_

_**Let the games begin.**_


	5. Author's Note

To All My Readers

Sorry its taking me so long to post chapters. Give me time and the chapters will get better I promise. If you have any ideas you would like included into the story let me know

I am very careful when writing the stories because I am trying to stay as close to the characters personalities as I can without going overboard. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.


	6. Demands & Whores

_Chapter 5_

_**Demands**_

_**Steffy was smirking while Brooke tried to look as maniacal as possible to scare Steffy while Hope looked at Steffy like she was better than Steffy. Steffy was attempting not to giggle as Brooke gave her usual glare when things were not going her way.**_

_**Steffy: what now hoe? **_

_**Hope: do not speak to my mother like that.**_

_**Steffy: I will speak to this whore as I please.**_

_**Brooke: I am not here to cause trouble.**_

_**Steffy: oh please Brooke, you live to cause trouble so tell me what the hell you want before I throw you both out.**_

_**Brooke: stay away from Liam.**_

_**Steffy: wow. You sound like a broken record.**_

_**Hope: seriously Steffy, stay away from Liam.**_

_**Steffy: I think you two should leave before I knock both of you out and have your unconscious bodies taken to the alley.**_

_**Hope: Liam is mine Steffy and he will **__**ALWAYS**__** choose me when it comes down to it. You have stood in my way long enough and now I am calling the shots.**_

_**Steffy: you are calling no shots you home-wrecking little bitch and let me tell you something else, Liam is not a consolation prize, he's a human being. I treat him as my equal, not my property Hope so grow up this is not high school.**_

_**Hope: I have grown, and I have matured as well.**_

_**Steffy: really? Because all I see is the same Hope LOGAN who got what she wanted, when she wanted and damn everyone else who gets in her way. You hold everything on a pedestal, and when that falls you blame everyone else except the person who deserves the damn blame, yourself.**_

_**Brooke: how dare you…..**_

_**Steffy: I'm sure if she looks in the mirror, she will see her mother looking right back at her. Now get out or I call security.**_

_**Brooke: you listen here, and listen good. You will not use an innocent child to to tear Liam and Hope apart. And Hope will be Jean's step-mother as soon as they are married.**_

_**Steffy: I do not intend to allow MY daughter to have some stranger in her life claiming to be her step-mother. Only Liam is allowed to be around her, not Hope and if I catch you anywhere near my daughter playing family, I will annihilate you both.**_

_**Meanwhile Liam was at home worried about Hope finding out about him and Steffy the previous night. He couldn't help but think about that time with Steffy, his wife.**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Steffy: Liam, I love you….so much….ahhhh LIAM**_

_**Liam: ah Steffy.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_**Liam shook his head wondering where Hope was. She should have been home an hour ago. He wondered. Meanwhile Steffy was calling security.**_

_**Brooke: calling Liam?**_

_**Hope: stay away from Liam Steffy I mean it. From now on you can drop Jean off at the house but YOU are not welcome there. When Liam is done with visiting his daughter, I will bring her here to you at work at the end of work.**_

_**Steffy: Hope, I already told you, you do not play family with MY daughter, and as for just dropping her off just so you can play family with her and Liam, you have another thing coming. Yes this is Stephanie Forrester, please come to my office right now and escort two trespassers off the grounds. Thank you.**_

_**Hope and Brooke glared at her as the door opened to reveal security.**_

_**Man: you called ma'am?**_

_**Steffy: yes. Escort these two whores off the premises and make sure they do not step foot back on my property.**_

_**Brooke: how dare you!**_

_**Man: please follow me or I will use the handcuffs.**_

_**Hope: no don't worry there's no need. My mother and I were leaving anyway. This isn't over Steffy, not by a long shot.**_

_**Steffy: you're right Hope, this isn't over.**_

_**Meanwhile Liam was asleep after waiting for Hope to arrive. He was dreaming about being with Steffy and Jean. Hope was nowhere to be found. **_

_**Hope walked in the beach-house to find it quiet. She went to the kitchen and saw dinner had been made and was stone cold. Liam had been waiting for her for a long time. She felt horrible as she went into their bedroom to find him asleep. She kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed thinking about her confrontation with Steffy. She now wanted to take Jean and be a family with the child and Liam. That would show Steffy, especially when her own child called her mommy instead of Steffy. A smile came to her face.**_

_**Liam felt the bed move and woke up. He saw Hope and smiled at her glowing face. They kissed. Hope tried going further until Liam stopped and went back to sleep. Liam couldn't do it after what he did with Steffy. Hope kept trying to get Liam to make love to her so they could have a child of their own, but he just flat out told her he wasn't in the mood. Hope gently walked out of the room and grabbed the scotch. She drank it down as fast as possible and walked out the door into the warn night air…..to Wyatt's place.**_

_**For all my readers, please have patience with me. I have had a lot of trouble lately with my personal life and it's pretty bad. I will keep doing this story as much as I can. Thank you all for your patience with me.**_


	7. Needs A title

Steffy Returns 07

Steffy was leaving her office to go home when she realized she needed to call Liam to see if he would go to her place and watch Jean while she had to take care of something. He agreed and went right over, however as soon as she left and arrived at her car, there stood Hope and Brooke. Hope had a baseball bat in her hands while Brooke had her arms crossed like she was bad ass. Steffy however knew if it came down to it, she would win it all. Hope approached her waving the bat threateningly.

Hope: just so you know Steffy, I don't play games. I say stay away from Liam, I mean it.

Steffy: you want me to stay away from the father of my child, the love of my life, the man I treated with real respect, the man I always put first, the man who chose me over you many times?

Hope: stay away from him or I will beat you until your very last breath Steffy.

Steffy: is that a threat Hope?

Brooke: yes it is. Do as your told Steffy and everything will go smoothly for you.

Steffy: hey Hope, do you know where Liam was last night?

Brooke: most likely at the office pulling a few extra hours. Come on Hope.

Steffy: no, he was with me….all night.

Hope stopped in her tracks as her grip on the bat tightened. She turned to Steffy with a murderous look in her eyes but all that read on Steffy's face was anything but what matched her tone. Hope could not process this information. She was in overdrive as she swung the bat at Steffy's head and as her mother tried stopping her, she continually beat Steffy even after unconsciousness took over Hope did not stop. Several security officers pulled Hope off Steffy and handcuffed her to a beam. They called an ambulance and tried finding a pulse. Barely finding one they kept track of her pulse as the ambulance arrived. Brooke was trying to get them to release Hope but the officers had witnessed what had happened as the official police cuffed Hope and took her to jail. Hope was sitting in the backseat clearly gone. Her mind had shut down.

Meanwhile Liam had gotten a phone call from the hospital needing his permission to do surgery on Steffy. He called Donna who gladly ran right over and watched Jean while Liam ran to the hospital to find out what had happened.

Hope was being put in the jail cell in a pair of jail jeans and light blue button up shirt. She went in calmly and the guard shut the door. Hope was reeling from everything. She smiled thinking about Liam and Jean, hers and Liam's daughter. She smiled until she remembered Steffy was back trying to take Liam and Jean from her now. She frowned.

Hope: I have to get my little girl out of here, I have to get her away from Steffy. Steffy can't have her, she can NEVER have mine and Liam's daughter. I will kill her if she lays a hand on Jean.

Wyatt: Hope? What did you just say?

Hope: hi Wyatt, will you help me get out of here? I was wrongly put in here because of Steffy. You'll help me won't you? I know you will because you're my friend, and I can give you the one thing you have desired from me for so long Wyatt.

Wyatt: you would be with me if I get you out of this cell?

Hope: oh yes Wyatt. And once I am out of this cell, we sneak back to my house together.

Wyatt: if I let you out, leave with me forever. I want more than your body. I want you to marry me Hope. If you agree to that, I will sneak you out faster than you can blink.

Hope: of course I will Wyatt.

Wyatt snuck the keys from the only on duty guard and opened the cell releasing Hope. They left through the back and headed to a cabin in the woods. Hope made sweet love to Wyatt as promised and once they were done, they gathered her things and left heading to where Jean was. Hope had lied to Wyatt and said Steffy was trying to take her daughter Maggie from her and Liam. Liam was ready to take their daughter from her and she couldn't live without Maggie so Wyatt agreed to help her and Maggie get out of town and be a family. Once they arrived, Donna was asleep on the couch with the monitor beside her so Hope snuck in and turned the monitor off. Wyatt was already in Jean's nursery gathering important things. He already had all the formula packed and was gathering diapers and wipes while Hope picked out a few outfits she liked for Maggie. Once done Hope picked up the sleeping infant and smiled. Maggie was perfect in every way. Wyatt got both out of the house and while Hope put Maggie in the new car seat Liam had bought, Wyatt was putting things in the trunk. Hope and Wyatt headed straight for the airport with the baby. Once they boarded Wyatt ordered the pilot to take off immediately which the pilot did. Hope cradled Maggie/Jean in her arms as sung to her. Wyatt had no idea this child was another woman biological child but smiled at his new family.

Meanwhile, Liam had gotten to the hospital to find Ridge and Taylor there! And arguing with them was Brooke and Rick. Beside Rick was a very pregnant Maya ready to deliver their child any time. They all knew how badly it had affected Caroline; she ended up leaving in tears. However nobody knew she was back and ready for some payback. During her time away Caroline had gone insane mentally and believed she and Rick had gotten a surrogate but Rick fell under the spell of the surrogate and left her. Now she was ready to claim her child and leave with her baby.

Liam and Maya had to break up the argument before it got out of hand when a doctor came out.

Liam: how is she Doctor? Is she alive?

Doctor: surprisingly yes. We don't have to do surgery since she woke up on her own.

Taylor: oh thank god. How bad are her injuries?

Doctor: her injuries are bad but she can go home tomorrow as long as she remains calm for the next couple weeks and her head will be just fine. She is healing pretty quickly and is asking for food.

Ridge: that's my girl. She's alive and well thankfully.

Brooke: yes and now nothing bad can happen to Hope.

Taylor: are you kidding me Brooke?

Brooke: what?

Taylor: your daughter nearly killed my daughter all because Liam stayed overnight at her place and all you care about is Hope getting out of jail?! You are out of your mind Brooke!

Brooke: Steffy is alive and even the doctor said she can go home tomorrow. There is absolutely no need for Hope to remain in jail.

Steffy had just walked out of her room and heard the argument. She was not shocked with Brooke like everyone else was. Steffy learned a long time ago all the Logan's cared about, was themselves. Except Rick he changed when he met Maya.

Steffy walked out surprising everyone and shocking Brooke more.

Steffy: if you think I am going to let her get away with this Brooke you are wrong.

Brooke: this would not have happened if you didn't goad her about Liam.

Steffy: I asked her a question Brooke and I was going to tell her he slept on the couch near Jean's room and nothing happened, but then she went insane and tried to kill me. I will definitely be pressing attempted murder charges on her as well as assault and battery.

Meanwhile Caroline was watching from behind a corner. She knew 'the surrogate' was due any day now and all she had to do was sit and wait. Then her son would be hers. She had overheard Rick and the surrogate knew it was a boy. Her little boy. She had picked out the name Ethan Nicholas Forrester-Spencer. It was perfect for her son with Rick. She smirked as she heard everyone gasp; the surrogate's water had just broken. Now she would wait and then take her son right after he was born. She backed up to find the maternity ward and scoped out the nursery. She dressed like a nurse and was immediately in the delivery room with Rick and Maya. A white baby boy. Her little Ethan was finally here. She kept her composure as one of the other nurses hand the baby swaddled to her to take to the baby nursery. She could not help but grin as Maya screamed from being stitched up. Caroline went back to change along with the baby and walked out like she was a new mother. Nobody knew the difference.

Meanwhile Maya was so tired as she fell asleep. Rick laid in the bed with her thinking his son was safe in the nursery and fell asleep with his wife. Meanwhile Caroline was already out of the hospital and in her new car with the baby. She had just fed him some formula which he took greedily. She had laughed softly at her son's ambition just for food. She was now in a nice decent motel taking care of her son. Her hair was dyed brown and she wore brown eye contacts. She wanted contacts rather than glasses because she could color her eyes pink if she wanted. She burped Ethan and put him down for his nap while she brushed her teeth and got ready to leave. Ethan had slept through the night while Caroline packed their things and hauled ass out of town straight to Nashville Tennessee.

The next morning an alarm went off in the hospital in the maternity ward. Maya was sobbing and Rick was yelling at the staff. Their son was gone and nobody had seen the baby after his birth. The nurse that took the baby the night before had covered his/her tracks perfectly. The cameras were out in two sections which was a hallway and the exits but only long enough to never once catch anything about the kidnapper. Rick was so angry he threatened to close down the hospital and fire them all but he realized the staff was not to blame. Apparently whoever took his son had planned it for a while and timing had been perfect. The staff had figured Maya was breastfeeding the baby so they didn't bother them just in case. He apologized to them all after he cooled off. Maya and Rick finally had the perfect name for their son. Micheal Sky Forrester.

Meanwhile Hope and Wyatt had just gotten off the plane in Italy. Hope was cradling Maggie/Jean in her arms and the baby was cooing at her. Wyatt took his new family to a small house he owned with his mom when their business took them overseas. They bought the small house so they would have room for both of them and a guest each. It was a four bedroom house with two bathrooms and a study. Hope wanted the study to be the nursery since it was right beside their bedroom. While on the plane Hope and Wyatt married via telephone with a priest. They consummated the marriage in the bathroom while Maggie/Jean was asleep. Hope was only too happy to be married to someone that had eyes only for her and her daughter would be safe from Steffy forever.

Meanwhile Steffy had just been heavily sedated after finding out Hope had kidnapped her daughter and fled the country with Wyatt. Liam was furious as could be but Brooke was trying to make it Steffy's fault as usual. Taylor punched Brooke and ordered security to get the deranged woman out of her daughter's room and out of the hospital. Security did as ordered and took Brooke out of the room. Liam was on the phone with Quinn who was furious with her own son. She remembered something.

Liam: if you think of anything let me know okay?

Quinn: wait a minute, you said they left the country? Did you check any places for Hope that she would go to herself?

Liam: yeah and we got nothing.

Quinn: listen Liam, I think they might be in one place in particular. Italy.

Liam: Italy? Why there?

Quinn: Wyatt and I own a house there. When we have oversea business it's only in one place and we bought a house there for when we went. That might be where they are.

Liam: okay can you give me the address? Thanks Quinn thank you so much.

Quinn: you're welcome Liam.

Liam: I am headed to Italy first thing in the morning.

Ridge: is that where they are with Jean?

Liam: yeah I think so. Quinn said it's the only place she can think of Wyatt would go.

Ridge: wait for Steffy to recover. She will want to go too. And there's something else.

Liam: there is?

Taylor: Rick and Maya's son was abducted right after birth.

Liam: oh my god.

Ridge was still torn about the news himself. He had seen how devastated they both were and it broke both his and Taylor's hearts.

Meanwhile Caroline was in Tennessee setting her sons nursery up. Light blue walls, dark oak crib, changing table and a dark oak rocking chair. The theme was sports and to Caroline everything was perfect for her little Ethan/Micheal. She got him fed, burped, changed and put him down for a nap. Thankfully Maya had not held him right after his birth, Caroline did and she made sure the baby inhaled her scent as much as possible. She went into her room down the hall and put on her cotton sapphire blue nightgown slipping into bed. She would have to work because her inheritance was limited. Her grandmother had bought her this house before her death and Caroline moved into it as soon as she was legally able to do so. It was a five bedroom house with four baths. The living room was huge and the kitchen was always stocked thanks to her maid and butler. She only had the two knowing she did not need an entire staff to run a house she knew she could. She worked for her great aunt so keeping a low profile would be simple enough concerning her son. She already had a sitter on speed dial. A little local nerd girl that did not have a life and instantly said yes to $500 a week to watch the baby. Her son was so amazing she smiled as she heard him cry out. She knew he wanted to be rocked so she got out of bed going to the little boy.

Meanwhile Rick was trying day and night to find out who took his son. He found nothing. Groaning in frustration he rubbed his eyes. Maya was still devastated someone had taken their son. He had gotten pictures from Caroline since she left. She had been pregnant, but he refused to be with her so she left. However what Rick did not know was, Caroline had lied so she would get child support. Rick had also just recently gotten a picture of Caroline in the hospital with their newborn son, Ethan Nicholas Forrester-Spencer. He had no clue the picture had been falsified completely. He also sent papers to Caroline for legal joint custody but she refused saying she wanted sole custody but he could see their son whenever he wanted as long as Maya was not around. He and Maya agreed so Rick could be in his sons' life. Rick planned on getting Caroline to agree to joint custody eventually.

Hope and Wyatt were watching Maggie sleep finally. The child had cried for a while but calmed down when given diluted apple juice. After a while Maggie fell asleep and Hope carried her to the nursery. Wyatt kissed Hope with such passion and devotion Hope adored him completely and forgot all about Liam. Wyatt wasn't so sure about Hope having had a baby in the first place. He was starting to doubt what Hope told him when he got her out of jail. He and Hope left everything that could trace them back in L.A and bring Liam there to take Hope away, his wife now. He held her sleeping form as she slept and he kissed her forehead. However what neither of them knew, Liam and Ridge were on their way to find them. Steffy was also with them. Liam was furious with his brother and Hope, but sympathetic because Wyatt had deeply fallen for Hope and Steffy told Liam to go easy on his brother. They finally landed and Steffy headed right to her motorcycle while Liam and Ridge got in a rental car. They found the address and Steffy saw the house was nice. She figured out the best way to get in was to wait.

They saw Hope and Liam leave and someone, assuming he was a babysitter, arrive. Steffy told Liam and Ridge to distract the guy while she snuck in the back and grabbed Jean. They agreed and would use the car is broke down excuse. Ridge popped the hood and pulled a plug from the engine easy to put back on. Steffy snuck around back and texted them to go. They got the guy out of the house while Steffy unlocked the back door and found her daughter. She picked her little girl up and headed downstairs, Jean still sleeping. Steffy saw the guy come in the front and lock the door. She was headed to the backdoor now where she had already unlocked the door and had it partially opened. She got out quietly and met her dad and husband around the corner. She got in strapped Jean down and they bolted. They made it to the airport and take off was even better. Liam and Steffy were cuddling Jean who cooed and smiled at them. Liam was so grateful to have his daughter back and wanted to get even with Wyatt but Steffy had convinced him to let Hope and Wyatt be. Leave them in Italy and not bother. They had their daughter back safe and sound and that was what mattered the most. Liam agreed and went to the front. He called the lawyers and asked to stop the divorce process. He wanted to remain married to his wife. They stopped the process and Liam hung up with him, returning to his family. Ridge smiled, he knew what Liam had just done and was more proud of Liam for doing what he wanted for once.

Meanwhile Taylor had just found out what happened and was trying to get Brooke out of her house but she would not leave until she found out about Hope.

Taylor: get out Brooke

Brooke: is my daughter on the plane with them or not Taylor!

Taylor: no because if she was, she would either be in handcuffs or a casket.

Brooke: how dare you Taylor!

Taylor: how dare I what Brooke? Your daughter nearly killed Steffy and then escaped jail and let's not forget she kidnapped Steffy's daughter and fled the country! If Liam and Steffy decide to press charges, Hope doesn't stand a chance to even get community service.

Brooke: Liam loves Hope; he would not put his fiancée in jail because Steffy wants him to.

Taylor: Liam called off the divorce process to Steffy. He called off the wedding with Hope because Hope married Wyatt instead, and Liam apparently has chosen Steffy and Jean.

Brooke: that's absurd! Liam loves Hope more than he will ever love Steffy.

Voice: no I don't.

Both turned to find Liam and Steffy standing there with Jean in Liam's arms.

Taylor: you're back safe! Oh my sweet granddaughter you're safe too.

Liam: Hope and Wyatt can have each other. It took me this long to realize, I do love Steffy with all my heart and soul. This time nothing will keep me from her and my daughter. Not even Hope will keep me from my family.

Brooke detested Jean as much as she did Stephanie and Steffy. That child was the reason her daughter would never get what she wanted. However now her daughter was married and she wanted to be there with them to support them. She stormed out of the office stopping a moment to glare at Steffy then continued storming out. Steffy shrugged it off as she bounced her little girl into her mother's arms. Steffy turned to Liam with a smile.

Steffy: so this is for real? We finally have a real chance to be together? No more interference from Brooke and Hope?

Liam: yes we do but this time, Hope is on another continent with her own weirdo husband to be with her. It's you and me now. And our beautiful daughter.

Steffy: I can't believe we are getting a real shot Liam. It's unbelievable.

Liam: no more doubts, no more of everyone in our marriage.

Steffy: what if they start up again?

Liam: then you, me and Jean will move somewhere new away from them.

Steffy: I have got to be the luckiest woman on the planet right now. I love you Liam.

Liam: I love you too Steffy, and our daughter too.

Meanwhile Brooke was trying to get a plane ticket to Italy but all her cards had been declined. She called Ridge who said he stopped her cards since they were technically for Forrester and she was no longer an employee there. Frustrated she pulled out her emergency card, where she had hidden money away over the years for an emergency. She had stowed away billions so getting a ticket now was easy. She boarded the plane easily and awaited her departure to Italy. She mentally cursed Steffy and her child.

Meanwhile Rick had tried desperately to find his and Maya's son. He had framed a picture of his and Caroline's son and put Ethan's picture on his desk. He never even got a chance to look at his son and neither did Maya. Maya was still depressed losing her child, she lost another child and he thought she would go insane but she didn't making him proud of his wife. Maya had dove into her acting career still holding out the hope her son would be found one day.

Caroline was out shopping with Ethan today. He needed more formula and Rick had sent a nice lump of child support to her so she headed out for formula since it was her day off from work. Her salary was a very nice figure and her boss was hot to boot. She was his personal secretary and anything he needed she got him from coffee to reports from other higher ups. She went down the baby aisle and saw the formula she needed. She grabbed it and a few packs of diapers too. Caroline had befriended other mothers which helped her out with other sitters since her last sitter had to move unexpectedly.

Caroline knew nobody would ever find out what she had done. She did it for her son though, and she did not want that bitch raising her son. Never would someone else raise her child.


	8. Title Needed

Chapter 8

Years Later

Rick was trying hard not to hang up on Caroline. Once again she was moving so he and Maya could not have Ethan for the week. It had been three years and his son was the spitting image of him. He had convinced Caroline to give him joint custody a year after his son was born but only if Maya would go to a hotel while Ethan was visiting. After what had happened to Maya and their son, Caroline did not want Maya thinking Ethan was their Micheal which made sense to Rick. But Caroline moved so much it made his head hurt. In three years the girl moved eight times.

Rick: Caroline I don't know why in the world you are moving our son again! You just moved there a month ago!

Caroline: actually this move is mine and Ethan's last move Rick.

Rick: that's what you said the last three times Caroline.

Caroline: we are moving back to L.A. Rick. I want our son to be close to his father since he's three now. I mean he needs to grow up around his father not just his mother you know?

Rick: so you really are moving back here?

Caroline: yeah, we are. I just bought a house close to where you live so if something happens, I'm not too far from our son.

Rick: well you know this means Maya will be in his life right? She can't go live in a motel; she will be a part of his life.

Caroline: yes I do. We need to revisit the custody agreement so we have joint custody of Ethan. He can spend every weekend at your place and even some overnights and holidays we will divide those up for our families.

Rick: he might be confused when he is told Maya is his step-mother.

Caroline: oh no he won't. Maya is not his step-mother, she's his auntie.

Rick rubbed his eyes. It would make more sense while Ethan is still young and when he got older he would tell Ethan that Maya is his step-mother. He would understand when he got older.

Rick: alright let me talk to my wife first and make sure she's okay with it and I will get back to you.

Caroline: okay. We will be in town at the end of the week so Ethan and I will see you sometime this weekend.

Rick: come by the house with him when you get in. we can talk more then and Maya can spend some time with Ethan so he can get used to her.

Caroline: sounds like a plan. Oh hey I am at the daycare so I am getting Ethan and headed home. Talk to you later. Bye

Before Rick could say bye she hung up. He put the phone back on the hook and saw Maya standing there with their newborn daughter Aliya. It took a long time to convince her to have another child, but she gave in reluctantly and they had beefed up security themselves. Their daughter was a miracle in their lives since their sons kidnapping. Maya had given up the search for Micheal but not in her heart. Aliya was a true blessing and it brought them even closer together.

Caroline hung her phone up to see the daycare center. She walked in and got Ethan thanking the staff and letting them know she was moving herself and her son closer to his father. They hugged her and said their goodbyes to Ethan who grinned and laughed seeing his mommy. He ran up to her and she embraced him with a smile.

Ethan: Mommy! Mommy! I had fun today!

Caroline: did you! What did you do today baby?

Ethan: eated, nap, pwayed, a gurl kissed me.

Caroline: oh really? Was she pretty?

Ethan: not as pwetty as you mommy.

Caroline: thank you baby, are you ready to go home?

Ethan: yea mommy!

They left the daycare to their home.

Once they arrived she let him watch some TV on her computer while he ate a sandwich. She called the movers who came and got everything in the truck. She had told Rick she and Ethan would be there at the end of the week, but in reality she was getting there tomorrow to set Ethan up so nobody could do anything. She detested Maya would now be in Ethan's life, but it could not be helped and would definitely look suspicious on her part. After the movers were done they piled into the truck and she in her car with Ethan heading to L.A. she could have just had everything shipped but knew it could all be set up in a day.

Caroline arrived to her new house at night. She had timed it that way because nobody would care about a moving truck at night. It would give the movers time to unload and set everything up. They did Ethan's room first and then hers as she put Ethan down for bed. After they had everything done and set up she paid them and they left.

Rick had just gotten home to Aliya and Maya. Maya was breastfeeding so he decided to start his daughters' bath. As soon as Maya was done she handed Aliya off to Rick who bathed the baby and dressed her in a little pink and purple outfit. He basically took over for Maya after work so she could get some sleep and once Aliya was asleep he found his wonderful wife asleep. Maya was so beautiful to him and he was glad he married her. He never gave up the search for his son. He wanted to one day be able to give their son back to Maya and one day he would do it. He undressed and went to bed holding Maya close.

The next day was full of surprises. Taylor had gotten a call from Steffy she had just given birth to a baby boy Daniel William Spencer. After the congratulations went around she got a call from Thomas and his wife. They were pregnant with twins a boy and a girl. Ridge had found out Hope had given birth to her second child with Wyatt. They had two sons Damien Roy and Markus Anthony Spencer. Everyone still thought though that Damien was Liam's son. Hope refused to have a DNA test done on Damien and Wyatt was his legal father. Liam was however working on getting that DNA test and thanks to Steffy they might be able to when Hope and Wyatt bring the boys to visit Brooke for Halloween. Brooke's Halloween party would be the perfect time to get a DNA sample from Damien. Eric could get the results in a hour's time. Steffy had given Brooke the idea to have the party for her family and in return got her to get Hope in the country with the kids.

Ridge and Taylor were President and Vice President of Forrester Creations with Steffy still the owner of the company. Steffy lived with her new family in India because Hope had threatened her and Liam did not take any chances with the threat. Wyatt had found out which prompted him to impregnate Hope to get her sights off Steffy. And it worked without a doubt. Brooke had been against the pregnancy but said Hope's happiness came first.

Meanwhile Caroline had got Ethan signed into a new daycare. She had wanted to start working at Forrester again but decided to call Steffy first and smooth her way back in. she headed for the grocery store with Ethan to get some foods they liked. She preferred to get the food herself anyway, it gave her and Ethan time together before she went back to work again. Her son loved her, but she knew it would not last long if Maya found out she had taken Ethan right after he was born because it would prompt Rick to betray her again and give their son to Maya.

Caroline saw she had two cart fulls. Her fridge could hold five carts but she figured with him at Forrester Day Care all they would need is breakfast and dinner since the day care would provide everything else for Ethan. She got to the checkout line and as she was ready to pay the bill she heard a voice she never wanted to hear again. Maya Avant Forrester. She turned and faked a smile to the woman who destroyed her life.

Maya: Caroline? I thought you wouldn't be here until Friday?

Caroline: I have nothing to say to you. Here ma'am, thank you.

Maya: it's been three years Caroline and you are still holding a grudge against me about Rick? I thought we both could move on from that.

Caroline: just because you share a child with Rick means nothing to me.

Maya: you have a son with Rick how is that any different?

Caroline: Ethan was conceived from pure love, not pity love. I don't hold a grudge against you anymore, but you will watch yourself around Ethan. You are his auntie not his step-mother. If I had it my way, you would not be in his life after you tore mine apart without a care in the world.

Maya: Caroline our children are half siblings, the same father. Can't we just get along please? For them?

Caroline: no. I won't lie to my son about how I feel about you. And as for them being half siblings, don't even try that. My son is not your daughter's brother so keep your distance from my son. Do I make myself clear Maya?

Maya felt offended as Caroline put her son in the car. However once Maya's eyes met Ethan's, she felt something. Something familiar maybe? Maya shook her head and headed back to her shopping but could not get Ethan out of her head. She continued shopping and paid for the groceries heading home. She absolutely could not get Ethan off her mind. She arrived home and after putting Aliya to bed she put the groceries away. Rick walked in right after she was done and kissed her knowing his daughter was down for a nap. He was frustrated. Caroline had called him and told him she had went ahead and moved into the new house. She wanted him to be there for dinner Friday night, but he was trying to get out of it. She roped him into being there without Maya and Aliya. His son was white and his daughter was white too. Maya had told him she was thankful their kids had both been white and he agreed.

Maya: I ran into Caroline and Ethan at the store today.

Rick: I know. She called and told me she had come early to get Ethan settled into a new environment as fast as she could. She wants Ethan to get to know everyone and have him stable before Monday and the sooner she got here the sooner she could do it.

Maya: I saw her at the store and she is still holding a grudge against me for you. She said she does not want me in Ethan's life period.

Rick: I'm sorry Maya. I have something else to tell you. She roped me into coming over to her place Friday night for dinner. Without you and Aliya.

Maya: Caroline is so frustrating. It doesn't matter though. Look on the bright side, your son is home Rick. And she is willing to rework the custody agreement and give us joint custody. Aliya will have her brother here too.

Rick: I wish they weren't half siblings.

Maya: I do too, but we can't change that. What we can change is his relationship with you and me and Aliya. I want your son to feel like part of our family anytime he comes over here.

Rick: I am so lucky to have a woman as wonderful as you as my wife.

As they embraced Caroline had finished reading to Ethan and now he was watching TV while eating popcorn. She went to her study to find her legal work.

Steffy was on the jet with her kids and husband heading home to L.A. to solve the financial issue her father could not for his life figure out. Even her mom could not figure out where thousands of dollars were disappearing to every week. Steffy and Liam intended to trace the money and Liam told her it could take some time so they got a condo close to their old beach house. They had sold the beach house after they left and put the money into a special fund for Jean and Daniel. It was money they could use if the kids ever wanted to start their own business one day. Their money their business.


End file.
